


The Last Day and Hour of the Infamous Convertible

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [85]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Marital Disagreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never dare a woman with a Molotov cocktail handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day and Hour of the Infamous Convertible

They had never lacked in passion.

Bobbi fell for a spontaneous Brit with a military record and a thing for blondes who could take down a roomful of hostiles and look good doing it. They loved passionately, fought passionately. They loudly demanded the other get off their back while loudly getting on the other's.

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Hunter," she'd bitten out the last time he was in over his head.

He leaned in and challenged, "Just try and stop me."

Never dare a woman with a Molotov cocktail handy.

"Bob! My car!"  
An act of passion.


End file.
